It's that time of the year again
by carniferxus
Summary: solangelo christmas AUs
1. Hospital

IT'S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR Christmas fan fiction is coming and that makes me happy. ALSO i'm always a slut for Christmas AU's and solangelo so here ya go. DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan

Nico hated hospitals. The blinding white lights, the cleaning product smell, the hard bed and rough pillows. But he was used to them. He was prone to accidents. Prone to getting sick.

This time, it hadn't been all that serious but the doctor in charge said it would be better if he stayed overnight because of the raging snow storm outside. Nico's father and the doctor were old friends, having Nico internalized in the hospital so many times. Also, his father was freaked out whenever something happened to Nico, having lost both Nico's mother and sister by accidents. So there he was. Stuck in the hospital in Christmas Eve.

"You know, Nico." Hades said, "It could be worse. You just slipped in the ice. A concussion, a twisted ankle and a few bruises. You could have caught neumonia or-"

"Maybe next time." Nico assured him, half grinning. "Go to work, Dad. You'll be late and it'll be my fault.

"I just don't want to leave you alone on Christmas Eve-" Hades had started saying, but Nico stopped him.

"We aren't even religious." His father sighed sarcastically.

"Obey the doctors." He said as he stood and messed Nico's hair further on. "Don't get into any trouble."

"When have I?" Nico said rolling his eyes. "Drive carefully."

"I'll come tomorrow and take you to your apartment, Nico." And he closed the door.

And he was left alone, looking outside of the window as the snow fell, slower than before.

Will took the coffee and poured it in a take-away cup, closing it careful not to burn himself. He exited his apartment and locked the door. He wondered if Nico, his next door neighbor was home. He was a year younger than Will and studied in the same campus as him. But that's not how they had met. They met in the hospital where Will was doing his sub-internship. Nico di angelo was prone to accidents, he had learned. They became friends, only to realize they were neighbors. Will, after all of Nico's accidents, was starting to develop a crush on the art's student. They went out sometimes, for coffee. THey got together whenever Will didn't work and watched horror movies. He knocked on his door. Empty.

Maybe there was a chance, a small chance, that Nico was in the hospital. That's when his phone's message tone rang.

 _Cute boy in hospital ~Łisa._

He went back to his apartment and took the small wrapped gift that he had gotten for Nico.

He got into his car, an old gift from his father back when he graduated, and quickly reached the close hospital. He drank his coffee quickly and entered the hospital.

And something surprised him. It was quite.

He had heard that working in a hospital on winter was the worst thing ever, because of the snow. But tonight's night shift was quite.

"Hey, Will!" Lisa, the pavilion's nurse told him, "Cute boy in room 66. Messy black hair, brown eyes and usual visits sound familiar?"

"Hello, Lis." He said smiling. "Nico's here?"

"Yeah, but it's a record. He lasted three weeks without a visit and there was no blood this time." She said, "The Doctor assigned him to you even thought I begged to be his nurse."

Will blushed deeply. "Oh."

Will entered room 66. Nico had fallen asleep reading a book. Will placed the cutely wrapped gift on his table. Whenever Nico was sleeping, Will thought his surname suited him better. His face seemed to relax, and it made his surname, Di Angelo, suit him better. He did indeed look like an angel.

He checked his bandages and his heart beat on the machine, and declared him stable. He thought that the Doctor was being cynical for keeping him here.

Nico woke up about two hours later. He tried to reach for him book, but it wasn't on the bed anymore. Maybe a nurse had put it away?

He looked at the table next to him only to find a nicely wrapped gift on it. Nico reached for it. it had a card inside that read in a messy handwriting.

 _Okay, I really like you and I was hoping to give this to you on Christmas after my shift. But you were here so yeah. After you are released tomorrow, how does brunch sound? ~Will._

Nico's cheeks were as deep red as a tomato.


	2. Airport

It was Christmas eve and Nico's flight was late.

No, 'late' didn't do it. Nico's flight was three hours, 29 minutes and 31 seconds late.

So he sat, waiting stupidly at 11:30 PM on Christmas eve for a miracle. He was so homesick he could even see his half sister Hazel cooking cookies back at their little rented apartment in Manhattan. He was starting to hate California. He wouldn't even have to come if it weren't for Reyna's problems at camp.

He was seriously thinking about renting a car and driving all the way to New York, but he would never arrive on time, even if he didn't sleep.

The waiting room was decorated in a Chirstmas-y fashion. With mistletoe every were and lights and a big christmas tree in the middle of the room, above the tvs.

He saw the people sit, wait, and leave. So long had passed that he had already recognized the people who were going to take the same plane he was. Clock checking, binge watching things on their laptops/tablets, reading books, etc.

He took out his phone and messaged Hazel.

11:32

Nico: Srry, going to be late.

"So, California-Manhattan, right?" A boy around his age sat next to him. Blonde curls that reached his chin, tanned skin and blue cerulean eyes that made Nico's heart skip a beat.

He nodded, "You too?"

"Yeah. Had a Christmas party with my family, but that's pretty much unreachable now." He said, though his voice wasn't angry. He sounded calm.

"I didn't have anything really, just my half sister and her boyfriend, tomorrow afternoon." Nico said. His phone beeped and he took it out.

11:35  
Haze: I was worried! Is your plane cancelled?

11:35

Nico: Hope not.

"Your sister?" The blond asked, peering over the phone. Nico blocked it off, and looked at him.

"Half sister by my dad's part. They are pretty much the only family I have left." He said.

"I'm Will, by the way. Will Solace."

"Nico, Nico di Angelo." He smiled at Will, faintly, but still. The other boy seemed to blush.

"Nice name. It suits you." Will smiled too.

"How come?" Nico frowned.

"'Suits an angel like you."

Nico's face was blushing deeply.

"Oh."

"Admit it was good, tho." Will said.

"Out of 10, I give it a 3." Nico said, grinning, "Maybe a 4, I'm feeling generous."

Will laughed and Nico did too.

"Do you think the plane will be cancelled?" Nico asked him.

"Nah, maybe just postponed till the morning." Will said. "Believe it or not, I'm happy it's late."

Nico looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why?"

"I did not wanted to go to that damn family reunion." He locked his eyes with Nico, "And if it weren't late, I would never have met you."

Will looked up Nico's head. There was a mistletoe. Nico hadn't realized tho. He wasn't the type to look at details before sitting in a waiting room's chair.

"May I kiss you?" Will asked.

Nico just nodded.


End file.
